Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a display technology, and, more particularly, to a flexible printed circuit and a display device including a flexible printed circuit.
Discussion
A conventional display device may include a display panel to display an image based on input data, a touch panel (or touch sensing unit, touch sensing structure, etc.) to receive a touch (or hover) input, and an anti-reflection layer (e.g., a polarizing film), which may also be referred to as a “POL” layer. The touch panel includes a sensor (or a sensing panel) and a flexible printed circuit located or deposited on a portion of the sensor (e.g., on a dead space). It is noted that the polarizing film is located or deposited on the touch panel (and on the flexible printed circuit). The polarizing film may be configured to darken an image displayed via the conventional display device, manage reflection of ambient light, suppress glare, and/or function in other similar manners. During a process for depositing the polarizing film on the touch panel, air bubbles may occur (and/or remain and grow) due to a gap between the touch panel and the polarizing film (e.g., a gap caused, at least in part, by the flexible printed circuit). When the air bubbles are not discharged to an outside (e.g., an ambient environment), the air bubbles may propagate inside of the display panel (or grow in an area corresponding to a displaying area of the display panel). The presence of such air bubbles may cause defects and/or reduce display quality of a conventional display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concepts, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.